


Go, Aniya, Go!

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il ne devait pas être quelque part et il ne devait pas faire rien ; il était assis dans la pièce du club de baseball, et pour une fois il l’avait pour-il tout seul, puisque tous les autres lui avaient fait la courtoisie de partir.Il savait de quoi il avait envie, et il n’était pas gêné.
Relationships: Aniya Keiichi/Yagi Touko





	Go, Aniya, Go!

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Go, Aniya, Go!**

Aniya se sentait complètement détendu, à ce moment-là.

Il ne devait pas être quelque part et il ne devait pas faire rien ; il était assis dans la pièce du club de baseball, et pour une fois il l’avait pour-il tout seul, puisque tous les autres lui avaient fait la courtoisie de partir.

Il soupira, en se laissant aller contre le dossier et en regardant le plafond, sans pouvoir éviter de sourire.

Il savait de quoi il avait envie, et il n’était pas gêné.

Avec cette histoire de l’équipe, des séances d’entraînement et du tournoi, il avait négligé sa vie sexuelle.

Il ne se plaignait pas, mais en fin de compte il avait ses nécessités aussi.

Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé d’appeler quelque fille que ne fasse pas trop soucis pour quelque chose rapide et efficace, mais en fin il avait été obligé à renoncer.

En essayant de ne penser pas à quelle soit réellement la raison de sa hésitation, il laissa glisser une main au-dessous du bord du pantalon, en serrant les doigts au retour de son sexe et en soupirant de satisfaction.

Il était concentré sur les images plus disparates, en essayant de profiter pleinement ce moment, et juste au moment où il fut en train d’atteindre l’orgasme, il entendit la serrure claquer et la porte s’ouvrir.

Il sauta avec d’un air coupable, en se fixant comment il pouvait, sans ni regarder qui venait d’arriver.

« Merde, vous aviez dit qu’en auriez allés à la maison ! Que diable... » il s’interrompit quand il leva les yeux, en apercevant Yagi sur le seuil de la porte.

La fille avait une expression difficilement déchiffrable, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la moquerie, et Aniya ne put pas éviter de se sentir gêné pour le fait que, entre tous, avait été elle à lui attraper.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle, sans cacher un rire. « Je ne voulais pas te déranger, j’ai seulement oublié... » elle se pencha, en saisissant sa veste, sans rien ajouter.

Aniya avala, profondément irrite, en essayant de penser rapidement à quelque chose de dire que le sauve de cette situation.

« Bien... vu que tu es ici, que pense-tu de te rendre utile ? » il dit alors, en essayant de faire une expression convaincante et de prétendre qu’entre eux deux y était encore un équilibre de pouvoir, qu’il ne dépendait tout de lui.

Yagi, toutefois, ne se laissa pas enchanter. Elle éclata de rire, en hochant la tête.

« Il me semblait que tu te débrouillais tout seul très bien, non, Kei-chan ? »

« Peut-être. Mais je suis sûr que si tu te laisses coucher, _manager_ , la chose pourrait devenir plus intéressante. » il retapa, en levant un sourcil quand il la vit s’approcher.

Toko se mit sur la pointe des pieds, en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres et après un coup à l’arrière de la tête, en riant.

« As-tu oublié ? Seulement quand vous allez arriver au Koshien. » elle tourna vers la porte, comme pour sortir, et après elle se retourna autre fois. « Donc sera bien que tu fasses de ton mieux, Kei. » elle se moqua de lui, avant de s’en aller.

Aniya jura, en hochant la tête.

Ce n’était pas plus seulement une question d’honneur.

Ils devaient aller au maudit Koshien, ou il sentait que bientôt il allait imploser.

Peut-être ce n’était pas la raison plus noble du monde, mais ce qu’importait, après tout, était avoir un rêve.


End file.
